In vascular interventions, an introducer sheath is used to deliver wires and interventional devices as needed to complete a cardio interventional procedure. The sheath is typically inserted into the target vessel using a known Seldinger technique such that the sheath is inserted in a specific direction (either upstream or downstream in the vessel) that depends on the vascular bed being targeted. For example, if the target area is upstream from the point of insertion, then the sheath is disposed such that the distal end is directed upstream within the vessel. In contrast, if the target area is downstream from the point of insertion, then the sheath is disposed such that the distal end is directed downstream within the vessel.
However, in certain procedural situations, including peripheral arterial interventions, for example, it is sometimes desirable to re-direct the position of a sheath within a vessel by 180 degrees after it has already been inserted into the vessel and positioned in one direction in order to access a different vascular target area. However, known technologies don't currently provide for such re-direction of a sheath in the same procedure, because the risks can include (1) loss of the access site, (2) damage to the vessel wall, and/or (3) significant bleeding from the access site, leading to hematomas. Instead, in the current state of the art, if a different vascular target area becomes desirable after the sheath has already been inserted in the other direction within a target vessel, it is necessary to create another puncture in another vessel. In fact, it is typically not safe to make a second puncture in a second vessel on the same day, so not only does the known procedure require a second puncture, but it can also require a second procedure on a second day.
There is a need in the art for improved vascular sheaths and methods for using the same.